


Aftershock

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Aliens in a Spaceship, Angst, Drama, Episode Tag, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he had felt himself pull her out of the rubble, he still wanted to keep his arms around her, as a reminder that she was still with him. Alive. Set after Aliens in a Spaceship. (Originally posted on 2/14/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old works. I hope that everyone enjoys this little piece of mine. Though I don't want the show much anymore, 2.09 remains one of my favorite episodes for obvious reasons. Thanks for reading!

They had done it.

It had taken everything they had - smarts, skills, patience, and cunning, but they did it.

The squints plus Booth had saved Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins from the Gravedigger.

They found the area where Brennan and Hodgins were buried alive. And they made it just in time to see the poof of dirt and dust signaling where exactly to begin the frantic digging. Booth knew Brennan didn't believe in God, but that was a sign that He was really with them that day. And that He cared. Even about Brennan, whether she had faith or not.

He dug and dug and kept digging until he felt the slender digits of Brennan's hand securely in his own, stronger one. Booth remembered the little jump start his heart had received when he felt the hand of the anthropologist tighten in his own -  _she was alive!_  - and he pulled with all his strength to get her out of there.

Booth pulled her from the rubble and set his eyes on her face after what had seemed like far too long apart; a breath of relief expelled from his lungs in that instant. "Bones..." he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

She looked at him with a mixture of shock and awe, relief and disbelief, and she tightened her hold on Booth's hand, "Hey..." she replied, her voice raspy from the dirt that clogged her own throat. He could see the trails her tears had made in the dirt on her face. She shakily rose and hugged him with all her might, wondering if he was real or not.

Even though he had felt himself pull her from the rubble, he still wanted to keep his arms around her, as a reminder that she was still with him. Alive.

And the two just stayed there in the embrace until help arrived, reveling in the love they felt - of course, it was just a "partnership" love, Booth knew Brennan would say.

They took Brennan and Hodgins to the hospital. Booth, Angela, and Zack rode with them, of course. Anything else would be ludicrous. Cam had to talk to the authorities about what had transpired. During that tortuously long ride to the hospital, Booth never let go of Brennan's hand, as if that was the only thing keeping her there with him. As if he were to let go of her, then she would somehow be back in that hole in the ground, left to die, no one knowing what had become of her.

The put Brennan on a stretcher, as well as poor Hodgins - his leg was really messed up - and they wheeled them to two separate examination rooms. The FBI agent went with his partner, of course, while Angela and Zack went with Hodgins.

Booth's hand stayed attached to Brennan's.

The examination went pretty well on Brennan's part. She was just required to stay a night in the hospital because of the dust she had inhaled. Hodgins had to have his leg in a cast of some kind. The two were only a room apart, so it was easy for Booth to keep an eye on both of them, though it wasn't necessary - Angela stayed in Hodgins's room all night.

As Brennan laid there, the picture of a sleeping beauty if he had ever seen one, he found himself stroking his free hand through her hair, the other still in the grip of his partner's. Even after all this time, he couldn't feel himself able to let go of her.

His thoughts drifted, but he was never claimed by sleep as Brennan and Angela were. Even when Hodgins snuck out of the hospital, he was aware, just not wanting to give up his watchful post at Brennan's side.

His hand was firm, protective, over her own.

And though he knew she was too deep in sleep, Booth whispered to her anyway.

"I'm glad you're alive, Bones."


End file.
